1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to testing devices and, particularly, to a lens module testing device capable of accurately adjusting a testing angle.
2. Description of Related Art
In a flare test of related art, a lens module is placed in a dark room and a light source is provided in the room. The lens module is manually rotated to capture images of the light source from desired angles. However, it is difficult to accurately rotate the lens module to the desired angles, which may result in inaccurate results of the test.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a lens module testing device, which can overcome the limitations described.